


I need a doctor7～8

by xinghai



Category: Ninepercent蔡徐坤朱正廷
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinghai/pseuds/xinghai





	I need a doctor7～8

7

开 门，就看到黄明昊站在门口，两人相视一笑。

“坤哥！”黄明昊边说边走进来：“我们那个案子有眉目了。”黄明昊看向了朱正廷：“刚刚送来的是案子的嫌疑犯，胸口中一刀，这是资料，你快去吧。”

朱正廷接过资料出了门。

“说吧，是有什么不能让他知道的。”蔡徐坤坐了下来。“我怕他可能接受不了。今天北区那儿发现了五具尸体，有男有女，都有性侵的痕迹，我们在发现地的草丛里发现了一个胸口中刀的男人，还有气，就送来了。”

“那五具尸体的死亡时间。”

“大概距离三天，最迟的是四天前，最早的是二十天前”

“也就是说刚刚送来的是受害者，而不是嫌犯？”

“是的。”

“我们去现场看看。”

北区，城郊

“justin，你们什么时候发现的？”

“大概十点，是有人发现草丛里的那个人，报了警 那时候大概九点半。”黄明昊说着，把死亡报告给蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤停下脚步，翻着报告说：“凶手对象既然是男人和女人，还有性侵痕迹，那他一定是个男的。”“为什么？”黄明昊不解地问。“女的怎么性侵男的？还有力量上的差距。”蔡徐坤指着两具男人的尸体：“这两人都有一米八以上，并且比较壮实，就算凶手用了迷药，一个女人，要怎么抬一个比她重两倍的汉子？？”

蔡徐坤继续往前走，却接到了朱正廷的电话。蔡徐坤没有马上接，他转头问黄明昊：“正正那个手术大概要多久？”黄明昊想了一下回答：“范丞丞跟我说一小时以上。”

“我们什么时候出来的，现在几点了。”黄明昊内心吐槽：“你手表在手上是装饰吗？”表面仍面不改色地看了手机说：“10:35出发，现在10：58。”

“糟了。”蔡徐坤在心里暗骂。“你确定你送来的人胸口中刀？”蔡徐坤向回跑，对不明所以跟在后面的黄明昊说。

黄明昊摇了摇头：“不知道，我接到消息就来找你了，人我是在楼下碰到了，不过他们说是报案的人叫救护车送去的。”

上了车，蔡徐坤油门加到最快，往医院开。黄明昊在副驾驶马上系上了安全带，手死死地扣住把手，话语被风吹散。

“蔡徐坤你慢点，到底发生了什么？”

“刚刚正正打来电话，我没接，他在手术，哪里有空！”

“所以你是怀疑那个人是假受伤，现在朱正廷可能被劫持了？那为什么要打电话给你？”

“不知道，到了确定一下再说。”

几乎只用了来时的一半时间，他们就到了医院。此时医院聚集了很多人，还有警察，蔡徐坤提着心跳，跑了过去。

“抱歉，里面发生了一些事，无关人员请站在警戒线外。”蔡徐坤闻言，说了一句：“我是警察。”就匆匆进去，也不管警员的喊叫。黄明昊在后面亮出了证件，警员才没有继续追蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤在医院里拼命地找，就是没看到朱正廷。一群人从楼上惊慌地冲下来，蔡徐坤抓住一个人：“发生什么事了？”那个人颤颤巍巍地回答：“就是最近新闻里报道的连环杀人犯，他自己承认了，不过他不肯跟警方走，挟持了一个人质往天台去了。”“人质是谁？”“不知道，不过，好像姓朱。”

蔡徐坤有一瞬间的晃神，那个人趁他不注意，跑走了。

蔡徐坤神色一凛，摸向后腰的手枪，逆着人群向天台跑去。

 

8

推开天台的门，蔡徐坤迅速用抬起了枪，开始朱正廷却好好的站在旁边。听到动静，朱正廷转过头来，看到是蔡徐坤有点吃惊，连忙让有些呆滞的人过来。

蔡徐坤迟疑的走过来，顺着几个持枪警员的视线，看到了天台边缘站着的人，对方手里的匕首对着人质的脖子，像是随时要跳下去。

收回视线，蔡徐坤看向朱正廷，一把把他拉到身边，朱正廷不解的看着蔡徐坤：“怎么了？”蔡徐坤低着嗓子说：“你手机呢？”朱正廷闻言在身上找了一下：“没有，大概在办公室吧。”蔡徐坤拿出；手机，给黄明昊发了一个消息。

他看向站在台子上的人，收起枪问：“这是怎么了？”

“哦！我到了手术室，发现没人，就想找人问问，然后看到安全出口那有骚乱，我就过去看了看，就看到一个胸前带血的人拿刀架在小祝脖子上，逆着人流往上走。小祝是这次手术的助理，算是我学生，警察也来了，我就跟上来看了看。”朱正廷说完顿了一下，又问：“不过我给你打了电话，为什么你没接啊？”

“手机在车上，没听见。”

蔡徐坤扯了个谎，牵起朱正廷的手，紧紧握住，好像只有这样自己才能确认他是安全的。

朱正廷也反握住蔡徐坤的手，他知道，如果自己早去手术室，现在他的脖子上就会架着一把刀，人质就会是他。

蔡徐坤问旁边的警员：“你们这样僵持多久了？”

其中一个看了一眼表，回答道：“二十多分钟了。”

蔡徐坤看向站在边缘的男人，率先开口：“北区的五个人是你杀的吗？”

对面的人笑了一下：“你猜？”

蔡徐坤拿出手机扫了几眼，抬头继续说：“钟文？”对面的人又往后退了一步，刀刃刺进人质的脖子，伤口流出丝丝血迹。

“你不要挣扎了，下面全是警察，放下武器，供出真凶，你可以得到减刑。”

“供出真凶？你这不是让我去自首吗。”

蔡徐坤稍微理了一下思路，觉得凶手不会那么简单来自投罗网，就乍了钟文了的话，没想到他却不上当。

钟文突然放开了手中的刀，把小祝向前一推，自己向后跌去。

朱正廷先反应过来，捏了一下蔡徐坤的手心，握住的手松开。朱正廷冲过去扶起小祝，叫其中一个警员帮忙扶到五楼处理伤口。蔡徐坤趴在台子上，看着地面一群人散开又聚拢，警察过来清理现场，把尸体带走了。

蔡徐坤站着吹了很久的冷风。朱正廷处理完小祝的伤口上来，就看到蔡徐坤一个人站着，他走过去，握住蔡徐坤的手。

手上传来温热的触感，蔡徐坤回头，就对着朱正廷的眼睛，朱正廷先开口：“下去吧，上面风大。”蔡徐坤极轻地应了一声，跟着朱正廷下了楼。

蔡徐坤站在医院门前，看向那一摊快要凝固的血，已经不是觉得奇怪，而是不安，总觉得要发生什么，总觉得漏了什么。这个人如果是凶手，为什么要自投罗网，还要伪装成受伤，自己叫救护车来到医院，再到医院劫持人质，最后自己放了人质，跳楼自杀，这一系列的目的是什么，半个月的案子就这样莫名其妙破了，但却像陷入了一个更大的谜团。


End file.
